


The Prince is The Devil

by S_huang



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, NielWoon, PeachCloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_huang/pseuds/S_huang
Summary: Daniel doesn't believe in fairy tale. He is a prince and he thought that the princesses are stupid damsel in distress. Until he met Sungwoon, a prince from a small country he wants to colonizes, who begs to him not to.With one condition : word NO is forbidden.





	The Prince is The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> For more update please follow my Twitter : @putrihuang
> 
> Kudos are welcome  
> Comments are great~

Welcome to Airindalen It's a small agricultural country with only one city and five small villages with monarch system for its government. No military power in this country.

 

This country ruled by one king and right now they need to be worried about the neighbor country, Lanxis. The biggest powerful military country in this East continent. Lanxis and Airindalen have bilateral relation but lately, Lanxis wants much more than that.

 

They want to rule Airindalen. Even if just a rumor, The King of Airindalen needs to be concern about this and of course, it's a concern for his son too. Prince Sungwoon. It's an alert sign for him to help his father and his people.

 

If Lanxis declares war then it's over for Airindalen and its people. They lose before it even begins and today, it's the day for Sungwoon to meet with the only son of The King of Lanxis, Daniel. Today is Sungwoon rides his car to a mansion where Daniel has his monthly party.

 

It's invitation only party and it's Sungwoon first time to go to Daniel's party. His car door is opened by a servant as Sungwoon steps his foot to the mansion. Sungwoon can't hide his surprises as he keeps looking around inside the mansion.

 

The outside is as great as the inside. The high ceiling, the marble on the floor, and the large area for every room. The servant leads him to a room connecting to a garden. It's a garden party, the great feast, the music and the Opera singer on the stage.

 

The party is a little bit too much for Sungwoon. He is never been to on or rather he doesn't like to attend party. It's good for making relationship with the other nation but this kind of party, Sungwoon doesn't know what to do.

 

He just stands with his glass of wine on his hand as people greet him and have a little chat with him. It's one of his duties as a prince to have a great social communication even if it's boring. With a great smile. And he looks around to find the host of the party, Daniel.

 

Other person to other person, Sungwoon greets but he still can't find Daniel and it makes Sungwoon a little bit tired as he walks to the balcony where no one there to escape from all from this. The balcony is nice, it faces the lake on the garden.

 

Sungwoon leans his body to the white fence as he leans his chin to his hand. Just to admiring the lake and its garden. It's so relaxing and calming, escaping from this party. "You are not enjoying the party?" Someone asks as he comes to Sungwoon. Sungwoon quickly turns his body.

 

Kang Daniel. Sungwoon looks surprises as Daniel stands beside him and looks at what just Sungwoon's looked at, the lake and garden. "I just need some time to be alone." Sungwoon smiles at him. Then it's silence. Daniel and Sungwoon just stand there looking at the same scenery.

 

"Mr. Daniel, I'm..." "Daniel is OK." Daniel says and it makes Sungwoon surprises a little but he smiles again.

 

"Then, Daniel, I'm Ha Sungwoon from Airindalen." Sungwoon introduces himself and bows his head to Daniel. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Sungwoon." Daniel bows his head too.

 

"Please, Sungwoon is enough." Sungwoon wants to cut the formality.

 

"Then, nice to meet you, Sungwoon." Daniel smiles and Sungwoon tries to get him to the conversation he wants to, the war issue, as he looks at Daniel in serious suddenly.

 

"I'm going to straight to the point." Sungwoon wants to talk about this immediately because it's so hard to find Daniel in this party. "I want to discuss about our bilateral relation." Sungwoon says with his concern on his face. Daniel looks surprises and then he smiles. He leans closer to Sungwoon. It does make Sungwoon flinches a little. It's too close and Sungwoon can smell his nice cologne from his chest.

 

"Then what proposal do you have for me?" Sungwoon looks up and tries to keep his cool. He wishes he can as his heartbeat starts to bother him.

 

"We can discuss it further after the party, if it's fine with you."

 

"Hmm... I don't mind with after party invitation." Daniel whispers to Sungwoon's ear and it makes Sungwoon jolts as he steps back. Daniel misunderstands something.

 

"Aamm... I don't mean that way..." Daniel takes one step ahead to Sungwoon every time he moves back.

 

"Well, I mean it that way." Daniel says as he smiles and it makes Sungwoon stumbles, almost fall, but Daniel quickly catches him by his waist. It's not only his cologne that Sungwoon can smell but also his breath.

 

"I'm not sure I'm capable to do it..." Sungwoon says his honesty and it makes Daniel chuckles.

 

"Why don't we try it?" Daniel pulls him until Sungwoon's chest is on his chest.

 

"But... I'm not..." Sungwoon tries to refuses him as he pushes his chest gently and turns his head.

 

"Then do whatever you can for your people." Daniel whispers with gently tone but it has some kind of cold vibe to it as he walks away from Sungwoon. It's not a request but it's a threat. His country and his people are in his hand right now.

 

If Sungwoon can't persuade Daniel about this, the war might happen anytime. Sungwoon quickly grabs Daniel's hand with his worried face and tries so hard not to show his fear. But it's useless. Daniel could see it clearly. "Daniel, please... Let's talk in private."

 

Somewhere private and somewhere where they can talk without any interruption is only this guest room with one king size bed inside. The interior has the same vibe with the mansion, Victorian style room. This decision to walk into this room with Daniel isn't the right choice.

 

But what choice does Sungwoon have anyway, it's now or never.

 

"Strip." Daniel straight to the point as he closes the door behind him and it really surprises Sungwoon.

 

"Pardon?" Sungwoon feels frighten as he looks at Daniel behind him.

 

"You heard me, do I need to say it again?" Daniel smiles as he loosen his tie and sits on the bed, waiting for Sungwoon to do his command. Sungwoon doesn't have any other choices as he starts to strip his clothes, his hands are trembling so hard and he can't even look at Daniel.

 

It's Sungwoon's birthday suit. Sungwoon bites his lower lip as he gulps down his saliva when all of his clothes are already on the floor. He tries to hide his lower part with his hands but Daniel quickly grabs his and pulls them on the air. Sungwoon surprises and looks at Daniel with his teary face mixed with embrassement.

 

"Please...don't hurt me..." Sungwoon pleads with his shaking voice also his legs almost lost his power to stand.

 

"I won't hurt you." Daniel smiles. "It's the opposite, it will feel so good."

  
Slowly but sure, Daniel nibbles and kisses Sungwoon's neck to his cheeks and lastly to his lips. Sungwoon doesn’t know what to do except to just let Daniel do whatever he wants on his body. It’s a lie if it doesn’t feel good as Sungwoon tries his best to keep his voices down.

 

“Uhmm…” Sungwoon moans in his silence as Daniel keeps to enjoying his body with his lips and mouth.

 

“You can moan as hard as you want. This room is far away from the main building.” Daniel gives hint for Sungwoon to just let his cute voices out. Sungwoon nods a little as he understands but it’s difficult to let his embarrassing voice out especially in front of the person he just met after a while.

 

It’s not Sungwoon first time to meet with Daniel actually, long time ago, he met him once. When Daniel was still a kid with his overwhelming energy, running through the green field and Sungwoon was there to accompany him but it’s a long time ago. Daniel must be forgotten about him and he is growing to be this fine man. The son of The King of Lanxis, Kang Daniel.

 

“Is it your first time?” Daniel whispers as he slides his leg between Sungwoon’s legs and nudges Sungwoon’s crotch. It makes a weird sensation from Sungwoon’s cock goes straight to his brain and makes him moans.

 

“HMMM!!!” Sungwoon bites his lower lips and grabs Daniel’s suit on his chest, his legs gives up to support him as he tries not to fall into Daniel’s chest.

 

Daniel grabs Sungwoon by his waist and pushes him down to the bed as he releases his kiss on Sungwoon. With Daniel’s look in his eyes, Sungoon really tries to make his sense back to his mind, other than he really wants more than a kiss now as his body is ready on the bed. The air is like vanishes from this room as Sungwoon tries hard to catches the oxygen for his lung, his chest up and down so fast, and breathing by his mouth. His both hands are grabbed by Daniel’s hand, pressed on the bed above his head. This position makes Sungwoon’s body exposed in front of Daniel’s eyes.

 

“I guess you are.” Daniel smiles as he smirk on how innocent Sungwoon’s react to this. Sungwoon turns his head to the side to avoid his eyes. “Sungwoon-a.” Daniel whispers and it does surprises Sungwoon as some weird sensation thrills from his ear to his whole body, it’s like his body won’t listen to him. His voices when he called Sungwoon’s name is a devil whispers its magic spell, combination of pleasure and lust sensation fill Sungwoon’s mind and his body reacts more when Daniel slides his other hand on his belly’s skin to his nipple.

 

“Mmm…” This silence moan and how hard Sungwoon tries to keep his sane as Daniel sucks and pinches Sungwoon’s nipples. Sungwoon inhales as his chest pumps up, to feel the pleasure even more. “Ahhhh!!!” His moan breaks the silence of the room and Sungwoon quickly tries to hold it by biting his lower lip.

 

Daniel moves up to look at Sungwoon again. Sungwoon crunches his face and bites his lips. Gently, Daniel grabs his chin as Sungwoon slowly opens his eyes.

 

“Sungwoon-a, don’t hurt yourself like this, your lip will bleed soon if you bite them like this.” Daniel says as he swipes his thumbs on Sungwoon’s lower lip.

 

“Please, stop this.” Sungwoon begs again as his tears wet his cheeks. Daniel smirks.

 

“I will listen to your entire position if you can promise me one thing.” Daniel kisses his cheek couple times as Sungwoon looks at Daniel. It’s his first reason why he is here and Daniel will listen to him. The promise sounds so good as Sungwoon nods. “Word ‘no’ is forbidden from now on, you must do whatever I command to you.” Daniel smiles as he caresses Sungwoon’s cheek.

 

Sungwoon looks perplexed by his words but it’s the only way to make him listen to his country problem and this country military power is under Daniel’s hand. Maybe it’s the only way for now, at least he can make Daniel rethink about the war if he can convinces him.

 

“Please… I’ll do whatever you want, Daniel.” Even if it’s a contract with the devil, Sungwoon wants to save his country.

 

“Then open your legs.” Daniel says as he smirks and it sure make Sungwoon jolts in surprises as he looks at Daniel. His whole body is trembling especially his legs. It’s like Daniel casts a magic spell to his body as his hand caresses from Sungwoon’s thigh to his crotch but it got stuck on between his thighs.

 

“Daniel… it’s not…” Sungwoon quickly turns his head and Daniel follows where his head turns.

 

“No?” Daniel says and looks how Sungwoon tries to hide his face from him, but it’s useless. Sungwoon bites his lower lip again, shyly looks at Daniel as he opens his legs slowly as Daniel’s hand slides to his crotch and reaches his cock. “It’s wet with your pre-cum.” Daniel smiles and nibbles Sungwoon’s neck to back of his ear.

 

“Ahhh! Hmmm…” Sungwoon can’t hide his moans anymore, his whole body betrays him that Daniel gives to him. Daniel’s hand grabs Sungwoon’s cock and strokes it slowly and releases his lock on Sungwoon’s hand. Sungwoon can’t runaway anymore. It’s a dead end in this bed with the devil with all his pleasure to give to Sungwoon’s body and mind.

 

And the show time is just for the two of them to enjoy. 


End file.
